


Lament of Arwen

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - Tear-jerker, Poetry, Post-War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by notes from the appendix of Return of the King, the thoughts of the Evenstar after the passing of Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament of Arwen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Night has come in winter  
Come without a star  
The moon is rising from the East  
Where the shadows are

The Road leads into darkness  
And some are called away  
For those were born to wander far, and others doomed to stay

Who has seen the white gulls flying?  
In the cold and starless night  
What has heard the West Wind crying?  
Out of time and out of sight  
For silent kings in silent hills  
Their golden ages past  
When they are not, though I am still  
Of those that were, the last

Now all that were beforehand  
Their canvasses unfurled  
Have steered their charted course to reach  
The circles of the world

And those that were to follow  
Will join those that are gone  
To leave a bleak and weary place  
A lonely, and a dreary place  
For those who linger on

Who has seen the great king sleeping?  
Deep beneath a hall of stone  
Who has heard the North Wind weeping?  
Weeping for her left alone  
For barren hopes in barren lands  
Their golden wages spent  
For choices no one understands  
Why neither will repent

Who has seen the River flowing?  
Flowing out of memory  
Who has heard the South Wind blowing?  
Scouring the Sundering Sea  
For silver ships and silver sails  
That vanished long before  
For starry paths and foamy trails  
That lead to Valinor


End file.
